A Rainy Day
by GentleCabbage
Summary: Hanzo hates rainy days. What he hates even more than rainy days is waiting for McCree to come home from a long trip. A McHanzo Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Overwatch or their characters. All blizzard's. Oh and Play Overwatch. Buy it. Have fun :3**

 **Sorry for some grammar mistakes and spelling.**

* * *

It was a rainy evening in spring. Chilly air mixed with cold thin rain that made the cyber city outside a foggy mess. Glum looking, to say the least, for it seems to have an effect on one certain man in particular. Slow and reluctant it made him as Hanzo found little comfort in the noisy rain and it surely showed on his face. Hanzo had been kneeling on the floor of his home, little ways from the coffee table and the couch. He was playing a game of shogi with his brother Genji.

Although, his brother Genji did not feel like it was much of a game. The reason for this was that Hanzo seems to be lost in his own thoughts rather than focusing on the game at play. The cyborg would notice his brother's eyes wonder over the window then down at the shogi pieces. This window speckled in a mist of raindrops, kept calling his brothers attention causing him to be very distracted. Genji had to remind him multiple times to take his turn even. This had happened so much, Genji even thought he might even win this time around seeing how much of Hanzo's attention was being drawn away. Like the games before, this did not happen as Genji found that his king had been captured nonetheless.

"Blast this infernal game!" Hanzo said upon winning once again.

"I should be saying that," Genji pointed out to his brother. "You're the one who won… for the fourth time,"

"Yes," Hanzo scoffed while he scratched his beard in irritation. "But I expected myself to win a few moves earlier,"

"Such cruel words as ever, brother,"

"Do not take it to heart. I believe you are getting better," Hanzo said then rephrased. "Or somewhat getting better,"

"I wish that was the case," Genji sighed. He never really been one for the old man's game of shogi. Not when he was younger nor now. However seeing how Hanzo was very fond of the game, he might as well play it. Though he really thought he was going to win this time. The defeated cyborg went on and said. "You're far more distracted this time around then say me actually getting good at shogi,"

"Hmm, I suppose," Hanzo said and yet again his eyes gazed back up to the window. He was unsettled by the overcast day and even more so at the rain. No one better then Genji to pick up the conversation for both of them.

"You have never really cared for rain have you brother. Even when we were young," Genji said reminiscing the past upon seeing his brother's distaste for the rain.

"Yeah… it probably stems from us being forced to do training in the freezing rain," Hanzo then furrowed his brow. "Or at least I had too while the other skipped,"

"It almost sounds like you resent it,"

"It depends on what it we are referring too," Hanzo gave a stern look at his brother before rolling his eyes. "People are not too eager to get scolded for someone else's actions,".

"I paid, in the end, did I not?" Genji said somewhat as a joke, but with a very sad undertone. Everything goes quiet for a second. Genji then started the conversation up again. "Anyway I like the rain. I find it very soothing to listen too, unlike you who resents it,"

"Resenting is not far off the mark," Hanzo said. "I would think to use the word loathing instead,"

"Just like you to find a stronger word for hate," Genji said amused by Hanzo's lack of love for the weather. He picks up his cup of hot tea. Staring at the orangish color, he looks back at his brother and asked. "He is coming this evening, isn't he? You got that look about you,"

"I believe so," Hanzo said and then asked Genji. "And what concerned of it is yours, if he is coming or not?"

"No, it's not like that. I am always happy to see an old friend," Genji said. "I was more going to point out that you get this look about you when he's on his way here,"

"A look?"

"Yes, a look," Genji pointed at Hanzo's face. "I can always tell when he's coming over because you become rather preoccupied in your head, I should say,"

"What do you mean preoccupied?"

"Brother, do not take it as an attack on your character," Genji reassured Hanzo. "I am just saying you tend to daydream a lot more and it shows. That is all,"

"Nonsense," Was Hanzo only rebuttal as he avoids talking about it any further. The reason was that he really could not refute the fact about his obsessive thinking about the man. It would be a little more than awkward to explain it to his brother. So Hanzo just mumbles to himself. "Just utter nonsense,"

"Nonsense? Maybe," Genji said before looking out the window himself "So, brother, when will he arrive?"

"I cannot say what time," Hanzo said. He found himself feeling a bit anxious thinking about the cowboy arriving in the rain. Hanzo then claimed. "However, he always seems to end up here when he needs a break from being dragged around the world by overwatch. You do the same thing, no?"

"I guess I do end up here, don't I?" Genji smiled at his own fortune to be able to talk with his brother like they used too. He was beyond happy to have made up with him. "Well, you're the only one I know who has a home of his own, unlike my other associates. Maybe this is the reason why I and everyone ends up here."

"It does seem that way. Seeing how many overwatch strays that come to my door,"

"It must be the reason," Genji said and then gave Hanzo a smug look before resighting. "Your home is my home. I believe that is the first thing you said to me upon my first visit here,"

"I'm a man of my word," Hanzo said. "However I did not factor in freeloading when I gave you my word,"

"Again, such cruel words," Genji sighed. While fiddling with the shogi pieces in front of him, Genji suggested once more for his brother to join up with the new overwatch organization. "You know you are always welcomed to join,"

"What this again?"

"I mean the offer still stands if you are feeling left out. It will fill you with a purpose,"

"I am retired from killing, Genji",

"Retired at 39?" Genji teased him. "Fitting for you seeing how much of an old man you are,"

"Very funny," Hanzo said. "I almost forgot to laugh,"

"Anyway… you must be excited then for McCree's visit, am I right?" Genji said before taking a long hot sip of tea. He then placed the cup back down on the floor. He then finished his thought by saying. "It is truly vexing to me how you two became such close friends so fast. It's almost suspicious,"

"Teh, it is not that unusual" Hanzo grumbled.

"It is for a man who does not like company very much," Genji said. "Also McCree seems to be the complete opposite of what you want in company. He's loud, he drinks too much, and he can be very inconsiderate,"

"Perhaps you do not know him as well I do," Hanzo whispers into his cup before taking a sip.

"What was that?"

"It was nothing," Hanzo shrugged off. "It was nothing at all,"

Genji stared at Hanzo for a brief moment more before he too shrugged the matter off as well. He could not control his brother. If he did not want to share, he will not share. This also goes for his mood. Genji knew if Hanzo was glum, he will stay glum. There's no way of changing that fact for Genji knew almost everything about his brother. He knew that changing was not easy for a proud man like Hanzo. Sighing to himself, Genji looked at the wall clock. Not realizing how late it was in the evening, he turned to Hanzo. "It seems that this was our last game for the night,"

"Tired of losing?" Hanzo asked dryly while setting the shogi pieces back into place. Again, it seems Hanzo wasn't too invested in his brother's company to care if Genji was done.

"No, Angela is supposed to call me in a few minutes from Finland,"

"Give Dr. Ziegler my regards," Hanzo said. He always felt obligated to wish the best for Mercy, for she was the one who put his brother back together after he broke him.

"I will," Genji nods. "I always do,"

And like that, the cyborg got up and disappeared from the living room. This left Hanzo alone with the rain and his thoughts. Getting up from the floor, Hanzo found his place on the couch. Of course, the sofa was in front of a large window that had sheer white curtains covering it. Though aesthetically pleasing, the curtains did little to help hide the rainy weather outside the glass. The rest of the room was dimmed to the point of darkness as Hanzo didn't bother to turn on the lamp next to him. Sitting in this dismal of a room, Hanzo could only be described it as mopey. With a slight frown, the man could not help but to stare blankly out the window. The sight left a hollow feeling as he really did not like the rain at all or did he like waiting for McCree to show up.

It was not the rains fault entirely for making him so dull and glum. In fact, what seem to be the problem was that he could not help, but miss McCree. It had been nearly 3 months since the last time he saw him. Sure phone calls made the wait bearable, for the first few weeks. Hearing his voice use to do it for him, but now, reaching the end of the thirteenth week. It just made him miss him even more than before.

Now that he knew his cowboy was on his way here. Hanzo was in this terrible purgatory of having to only a tad bit longer for his love to show up. Yet that little bit was by far the hardest part and there was not much for him to do to keep himself busy while waiting for it to be over. Hanzo had always been a very neat and tidy person. So there was not much housework to do. His only option shaped out to be reading. Yes, Hanzo liked to read. He read often, however for the moment it seemed liked a chore to keep his mind off from thinking about the rain and his cowboy. Though he did try to read anyway. Not even 20 minutes go by and he could not bare to look at the text any further. It was just a lost cause at that point. Fed up, Hanzo placed the book down on the coffee table, defended by his own psyche. Sprawled out on the couch looking up at the ceiling, Hanzo sighed. Might as well confront his own thoughts for they weren't leaving him alone anytime soon.

In a sad whisper, Hanzo said to himself. "Why are you always so far away when I need you? When I want to hear your voice call to me. When I want to hear those annoying pet names you use. I just want you to be here," Holding his breath, Hanzo then exhaled. "Why can you not get here any quicker?" Knowing nothing was going to answer him back, Hanzo frowned while crossing his arms uncomfortably. His skin crawled at the uneasiness he felt. At the sadness, he could not seem to shake away with his bitterness. In an unsure breathy voice, Hanzo asked himself. "I wonder… when you do come… will I be able to let you go?"

A loud noise outside the window stirred him to sit up quickly. Automatically his eyes dart to the front door. Unfortunately, Hanzo was never had been a very lucky man nor did luck even like him. There was no McCree. It was just a shutter or something being blown by the wind outside. And to think the cowboy would appear just when Hanzo thought about him was all but a cruel trick played by the weather. The door stayed stationary of course. There was not so much as a wiggle of a door knob after the noise. It left Hanzo little more than irritated as he laid back down. He placed his palm on his face and groaned. "What am I supposed to do, when every little noise makes me think of you? You're annoying even without you being here," Lifting his hand off his face, Hanzo looked at his palm. "And I cannot help but miss you,"

Knowing that there was little he could do to stop this sadness, Hanzo decided to accept it. He closed his eyes slowly in the dark room. Hanzo was absolutely tired. The type of tired that came with the rain. It made him drowsy. He did not even realize until it happened. The stillness around him lulled him to sleep.

A few hours later that night, someone finally decided to show up. In the late hours, because of a delayed airplane ride, McCree found himself at Hanzo front door late as usual. The cowboy skipped the knocking and open the door right up. His black duffel bag hits the floor with a soft thud after closing the door behind him. With a squint, he looked around the dark living room. It did not take long for him to notice the man sleeping on the couch. McCree smirked and before he moved he quietly took off his muddy boots, wet hat, and even wetter leather jacket. He then walked, as quietly as he could, up to the man. Once he looked down on him, he clearly saw that Hanzo was out like a light.

In a whisper, McCree gave a little apology directed at the sleeping man. "It's been awhile. Sorry to keep you waiting, darling," The cowboy looked him over before he turned away. He made his way through the apartment to a hall closet. He knew his way around this place and without a second thought, he grabbed a blanket from the closet. With a blanket in hand, McCree hurried back to the man and covered him with it. He thought it was the proper thing to do. It also took all of his willpower not wake up the man, so he just hovered over him for a moment taking in his presence. Although, his attention did not last long on the ex-assassin as a voice called out behind McCree.

"It seems that you and I had the same idea," The quiet voice said amused.

McCree had taken a look at the cyborg standing in the hall and immediately smiled. "Evening, kid,"

"Yes, good evening indeed, McCree," Genji said. He held a blanket in the crook of his arm. "It looks like you finally showed up,"

"Yeah don't remind me," McCree shrugged. "I'm here now, right?"

"Sure you are here now," Genji said and then looked at his brother. "But I wasn't the one that was kept waiting for someone as useless as you to show up,"

"I reckon that is some mean string of words there," McCree could feel the sting of each one right to the heart. "I don't remember you being so cold to me. Even when I deserved it,"

"I've learned such cruelness from spending time with my brother," Genji said with a smile.

"I can see that. It's not a good habit"

"You're most likely right," Genji agreed and then changes the subject. "Well, you're probably tired and seeing how my brother's out cold on the couch. You can take his room instead of the guest one tonight,"

"Yeah more like beat as a horse," McCree groans to himself, and then he said. "But I think I'll just set up residence in here after skirmishing through your guy's kitchen. I'm more hungry than anything,"

Genji turned his back on the cowboy while he said. "I had a feeling that you would say something like that," He paused then turned just enough to look back at McCree once more. "You are a very dear friend to me and it is sad to think that you take me as fool,"

"Hm?"

"I am very observant. The bond between you and my brother is far more than what you two let on," Genji said and then warned. "Please understand that I do like the idea of you getting close to him and all. It's good for him even, but dare to slip up once. I'm afraid, before he goes after your life, you will have to watch out for me,"

"Eh, yeah gotcha,"

"My my, that was slightly dark wasn't it? Perhaps next time you should not be late," Genji said while he faced forward, "This is a conversation for another time. Goodnight McCree,"

"You too, kid," McCree said not expecting such a threat out of the blue like that. However, McCree had to say something to the cyborg before he left. "And um…"

"Hai?"

"I don't think you need'a worry about me being late anymore,"

"Why is that?"

"Well…" McCree thought a moment more before he said. "…call it my intuition," Genji does not respond and only laughs slightly to himself. That answer seemed to be accepted by the cyborg as he then simply walked off and left the cowboy standing in the middle of the room. McCree lets out the breath he was holding in. He goes on to lose the tension in his body as he was relieved. He went on to crow to himself. "Now I dodged a bullet there. I don't even know where I would begin explaining to him that I've been sweet on his brother for a so long. Not mention he kill me if… "

"Teh, he won't,"

Immediately Goosebumps crawled up McCree's back at the low voice behind him. Sudden arms, from behind, wrapped around his waist. McCree froze in place until he registered was going on. A smile grew on his face when he felt a chin rest on his shoulder. The weight of the man pressed up against him and the firm grip around him held as strong as it was tender.

"He won't you say?" McCree asked as he once again relaxed. Letting the man's warm grasp heat up his tired body.

"No, I would certainly get to you first. That is a promise," The sleepy voice muttered in McCree's ear. The man felt McCree's hand come up and softly touch the side of his face. It slowly moved up to brush through his black hair. He closed his eyes and tilted his head against the others at the touch. He whispered. "I also would not dream of killing you even if you do something unfaithful to me. If you are concerned about it, that is,"

"Then let me give you my word, for I would never do something that lowly to you, sweetpea. As to think to put you through an ordeal like that would be shameless," McCree answered right back. Also upon saying that, he spun around to look in the man's eyes for a first time in a long while. "Just in case you were concerned about that type of thing," McCree winked before he placed his hand right back to the side of the man's face. It felt like it belonged there and that the arms around McCree's waist were just meant to be hugged around it. McCree quietly coos to the other. "Sure been a long time, since the last time I saw your face, Hanzo,"

"I believe you would say something along the lines of, a sight for sore eyes?" Hanzo said holding onto the man. He had the blanket the cowboy got for him on his shoulders as he stood before him.

"I guess my idioms are wearing off on you," McCree gave a half shrug to the comment before he really made his voice smooth and quiet. "I've been to a hundred million places, yet to think the best sight in the world is standing right in front of me, and it amazes me every time I see it," McCree tilts his face closer to Hanzo's. He then closed his eyes and shook his head as he said. "I missed you so so much, it was just un-"

"Unbearable?" Hanzo said letting go of McCree's waist in favor for putting his hands on either side of the man's head. It caused McCree to stop moving and slowly open his eyes. Once open, Hanzo stared deeply into them as he whispered. "I know, for I missed you just as much,"

They then kissed for a short time before embracing in a true hug that lasted a good while. They muttered to each other about how long it truly has been and how much each one missed the other.

Once, after a good while, McCree moved his head back to look down on Hanzo; they were still in the embrace. "You look fit to be tired," He said before putting his forehead down against the others. "I really didn't mean to wake you up darling,"

"I would have woken up regardless how quiet you try to be," Hanzo urged in a groggy voice. He was still tired.

"Right right, proper assassin. I know," McCree said. "I'm just glad to be able to look at you in person. Regardless if you're sleeping or not,"

"You look as tired as I am," Hanzo moved his head up to point that out to the cowboy. "I believe this reunion between us will have to wait until we are rested for I do not wish to keep a tired man up,"

"I see," McCree said and then got a pretty cheeky smirk on his face. "Maybe we can do something like this,"

Holding on tight to Hanzo, McCree fell backward onto the couch. Hanzo definitely, without much of a fight, came with him. He ended up on top of the cowboy little more than surprised. Hanzo then brought his hand to his face before he let out a quiet laugh. After the little chuckle, Hanzo tried to scold the cowboy with a smile. "Dumbass, what are you doing? I own a perfectly nice bed,'

"Is that so?" Strong arms found their place around his torso as the cowboy smiled back. "So, you want me to get up then?"

"I did not say that," Hanzo huffs with that tired smile. If he hadn't have missed the man so much he would have tried a little harder to hide his enjoyment of McCree's playfulness. Whatever the case, Hanzo seemingly relaxes on the man like a cat laying in the sun. It felt good. Really good, to be in such a warm place as Hanzo's chin rested on McCree's chest. He could feel it rise and fall with each breath. Hanzo's right arm hung off the side of the couch while the other reached up to play with the cowboy's hair. McCree liked when Hanzo did this. He closed his eyes while the fingers of the other man mess up his hair. The cowboy slowly rubbed the other's back in response. Leaving both in a state of simple bliss.

"I have to ask you something, Jesse," Hanzo whispers abruptly after a while of being quiet in McCree's presence.

"Shoot," McCree whispers back.

"Do you know how long you were gone?" Hanzo asked a question that he already knew the answer to.

"About three months," McCree said and then refined his answer. "13 weeks or 9o days. or 2160 hours or 129600 minutes if you want exact measurements. I can give it to you," McCree then frowned. "But no matter how you break it up, it felt like an eternity,"

"Jesse…" Hanzo called his name softly, too soft sounding for a man of his stature to sound like.

"Yes?"

With the side of his head on McCree's's heart, Hanzo demand in rhythm to the man's pacemaker. "Your not allowed to leave me for that long ever again,"

"Funny," McCree said turning his head up a bit like he was looking at the ceiling. Though his eyes were still closed, it looked like McCree was staring up at the stars in an open sky. A whimsical look on his face as he smiles. "I was thinking about that and how I don't want to leave you at all," Hanzo raised his head to look at the cowboy. He examined McCree's face. He needed to make sure that the man wasn't joking. Clearly, by the look he was given in return, Hanzo knew the man was beyond serious. At the glance, McCree asked a genuine question that made Hanzo's heart skip a beat. "If it is fine by you, darling… I would like to be nowhere else but here next to you rather than traveling about. I wanna live under the same roof and eat meals together and whatnots. I think that would be mighty nice. Don't you?"

A bit starstruck by the question, Hanzo just stared at him. The only thing to escape his mouth was. "Overwatch?"

"Ana's gonna kill me for it, but I think she would be happy in the end that I want to settle down. And if they really need me for something. I'm taking you with me!" McCree smirked nervously. "I mean if you want me to settle down. You know... with you and all,"

"Jesse… " Hanzo said and even still the words could not come out.

"I guess it be harder to keep the secret from your brother," McCree said to himself. "I mean he might already know or maybe he's fucking with me. But don't let that impact your decision,"

"Jesse," Hanzo grabs the sides of McCree's face to focus on him. Finally collecting himself, Hanzo said. "There is nothing else I would want more in this world then you being with me,"

"So that's a yes?"

"Yes," Hanzo nodded. "Of course yes. You just can't leave me ever again. Okay?"

"I think I can do that for you," McCree said before being pulled into a loving kiss. And that was that.

Once the kiss was done, both tired and exhausted, fell asleep on top of each other. It was a peaceful sleep that one can only get when they are finally home. Even the rain could not disturb them awake and everything seems to be a little less glum.

 **Author's note*** _Oh wow it's been 5ever since I wrote a oneshot! So here it is just for you. Enjoy!_


End file.
